


What Actually Happened and The Rest of the Bats Remember

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [32]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Duke Thomas is Signal, F/M, Guardian Angel Dick Grayson, Guardian Angels, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: The madman is back and tries to give everyone back their memories of the previous timeline after they stop him the Batfamily get given back their memories for good.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 1





	What Actually Happened and The Rest of the Bats Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Anna, Alyssa, Kai, Lloyd, and Reese are from my original story.

The Batfamily, including Kai, Lloyd, and Alyssa, faced a villain, who was dressed in a maroon two piece suit. Mocking Jay stood a little in front of her family.

“Oh, the little birdie is _still_ trying to protect her family,” The man said.

Mocking Jay glared at him, but there was fear in her eyes. She slowly protected everyone on earth’s minds, Alyssa realized what her sister was doing and started to help her. Mocking Jay wasn’t very picky on what pieces she and her sister protected, except she didn’t let her sister touch the memory part. They had everyone’s minds protected and Mocking Jay’s expression changed to one of terror as he brought out a button.

The villain smirked at her terrified expression, “Oh, why so scared, little birdie,” He pressed the button.

Memories of a different timeline flooded everyone’s brain, then the memories of the timeline and that they were given them in the first place, were gone.

Anna smirked, and laughed when he realized, “I’m a Bat do you really think I would gamble my life if I didn’t have a plan?”

“You-You’re stated to be suicidal.”

“I am, but I’m not dumb, I also wouldn’t do anything to hurt my family.”

“Anna, what are you two talking about?” Red Robin asked.

“This isn’t the first timeline, last time, he,” Anna pointed at the villain, “Killed everyone but me and then-”

The villain cut her off, “Why don’t I just show you?”

They were thrown into a memory, well an outside view of a memory.

They watched as the world, minus all heroes died at night and then as their friends and family are picked off one by one until just Nightwing and Mocking Jay were left.

They fought back to back until Nightwing got run through with a spear.

“DICK!” She kneeled down next to him, checking his pulse.

“The little birdie’s all alone now,” The same man from real time said.

Anna stood up and faced him, “What do you what?”

“Nothing, but I have a way you can save everyone,” A button rose up in front of her.

“What’s the catch?”

“There is no catch, well except this timeline will be reset and if everyone remember this timeline you, Mocking Jay, will die.”

They could hear her thoughts.

_‘I’ll remember, Dick will probably remember. The eleven could remember through prompting, It’ll be different than this time, nobody will be the same. I can’t effect any big events.’_

They stopped being able to hear her thoughts.

“Of course they won’t be the same,” The man said.

Anna smirked and ran at the button and pressed it.

The memory fell away.

“I thought I have power over memories, I can make sure no one remembers.”

“Red Arrow is on his way,” Nightwing said.

“Good, I have a plan for that.”

The Batfamily fought, buying time for Roy to get there.

15 minutes later, Anna broke out of the ranks and ran over to a coming Red Arrow.

“Red Arrow!”

“Hey,” They hugged briefly.

“Roy, I’m about to ask something really big from you.”

“I’m ready to hear it.”

“I need you to kill the guy in the maroon suit for me.”

“I’m trying not to kill for Lian.”

“I know, but you don’t have the Bat rules hanging over you.”

“Anna,” He warned.

“It’s him or the world, Roy.”

“Anna.”

“It’s him or me, Roy, because he won’t stop till one of us is dead,” Anna pleaded, puppy dog eyes under her cowl.

Roy sighed, “I’ll do it.”

She hugged him, “Thank you so much.”

“It’s cause I love you.”

“I know, I love you too.”

They got into position.

The Bats backed the man to where he couldn’t get away. Then Red Arrow put a number of arrows into him.

“So, a different timeline?” Red Robin asked.

“Let’s go back to the cave first,” Batman said.

They all got back to Batcave, Alfred and Oracle meeting them.

They took off their cowls and masks, the people who knew and remembered Anna, Dick, Bruce, Kai, Alyssa, Lloyd, Duke, and Roy, stood in front of everyone else, who sat, as they explained.

“Is it dangerous for us to remember now?” Barbara asked.

“Nope he’s dead I’m in no danger.”

“So how do we do this?” Jason asked.

“Everyone who doesn’t remember got in a circle around, peeps who do remember out.”

Everyone moved.

Anna went around touching each of them, then she stood in the middle of the circle, she glowed gold faintly and then…

They remembered.

Alyssa had gotted Reese while they were getting their memories back.

“Are we going to tell Wally, now?” Roy asked.

“Two days,” Anna said, “I need a nap, a shower, and food, in that order.”

Dick, Bruce, Duke, and Roy explained more to the newly reminded as, Anna, Kai, Lloyd, Reese, and Alyssa went to get ready for bed.

Anna slept soundly that night, knowing that the one person, one deal, that was hanging over her hand was dead, was done.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
